The present invention relates to an agricultural combine comprising a residue processing system. The residue processing system comprising a straw spreader and at least one chaff spreader. Such agricultural combine is typically used to harvest a field by gathering the crop material and processing the crop material to separate residue from crop. This separation of residue and crop typically comprises two stages. A first stage wherein the large residue particles, mainly formed by straw, are separated, and a second stage wherein the small residue particles, also known as chaff particles, are separated from the crop. The nature of this dual stage processing system has as a result that many agricultural combines also comprise dual residue spreader systems. A first part of the residue spreading system spreads the straw onto the field, while the second part of the residue spreading system spreads the chaff onto the field.
A drawback of the known agricultural combines is that the chaff particles are not optimally spread onto the field. A further drawback of the known agricultural combines is that separating the chaff particles from the crop is never a hundred percent correct, such that remaining crop particles are present in the chaff, when the chaff is spread onto the field by the chaff spreader. When this chaff comprising the remaining crop elements is spread onto the field, the crop elements will tend to germinate and grow into a new plant on the field. For this reasons, in many countries, chaff is separately collected for avoiding this effect. However, separately collecting chaff is cumbersome and expensive.
In is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to at least one of the above mentioned problems which is effective and cost efficient.